


dont judge a book by its description

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Nerd Jason, another Tumblr prompt, but he looks like a badboy, doesnt he usually, this one is kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day JayTim where they go to different colleges and Tim tells his friends about how his bf is an English major and a ta and how he calls tim at 3am to rant about how his roommate thinks star wars and star trek are the same thing. So all of tims friends have this image of his boyfriend and all think hes this nerdy sweet looking guy but are stunned when Jason comes to visit and is clad in his leather jacket looking like he just got out of a bar fight and swearing up a storm like ???? are we being pnked tim wtf???</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont judge a book by its description

**Author's Note:**

> rating for jasons mouth. and T for Jaytim trash. haha i tried.
> 
> Edit: I finally found the post on tumblr! http://spidymans.tumblr.com/post/147414317424/i-need-more-modern-day-jaytim-were-they-go-to

Tim sat at the circular table, head in his books as his friends around him talked. He was studying for an upcoming Physics test. And by study, he was really just doodling in his notebook. He knew the course material forwards and backwards already, to the point he usually either skipped the class or just slept. Yet he was still passing with an A.

“What about you, Tim?”

Tim looked up to Megan, noticing how everyone had stopped talking to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Bart laughed next to him. “I don’t even know why you study, you’re passing everything with flying colors.”

Tim rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend.

“Megan asked if you were bringing your boyfriend to our get together this Friday night?” Conner asked, holding Megan’s hand. “Bart is bringing Jaime and we’re sure your brothers will be there sucking face all night, so we figured this would be a good time to meet your mystery man.”

Tim and Bart cringed at the same time, Tim trying to keep the image of Dick and Wally sticking their tongues down each others throats out of his head. He’s seen enough in his years of those two.

“You have a boyfriend?” Garfield asked, raising an eyebrow. Tim felt himself blush but he nodded regardless.

“He does, but he never talks about him. Not even to me,” Conner said with a pout.

“Unlike you, I don’t really feel the need to tell my best friends everything about my sex life.” Tim shot back, giving Conner a pointed look, who just grinned unapologetically.

“So what is he like, Tim? Tell us about him!” Megan asked excitedly, clasping her hands together. Tim wanted to say no but the puppy eyes Megan was shooting him was just as challenging as Dick’s was. With a sigh, he closed his book and sat it on the table.

“Well…he’s an English major. He’s already a Senor at Gotham City College, about to go to grad school after this. He really likes literature, especially Shakespeare. He’s got most of the books memorized and leaves his books all over his room. He’s also a TA.”

“So he’s a nerd, like you?” Conner teased, grinning. Tim smiled, ducking his head.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s worse though.”

“He’s a bit older though, isn’t he?” Bart asked, slightly protective.

Tim nodded. “Yeah, he’s only three years older though. He lives with a roommate. You’d like him though, he calls me at 3am complaining that his roommate thinks Star Wars and Star Trek are the same thing. He also forced him to binge watch the Lord of the Rings and is currently making him read Harry Potter.”

Bart seemed to think this through a bit, nibbling on a few chips he had out. “Hmm, alright. But only because he recognizes the art that is Star Wars.”

Tim laughed, glad his friend wasn’t making a big deal out of it.

“Sounds like you really like this guy, you have that love sick puppy look.” Conner teased, making Tim glare at him with a blush.

“So are you going to ask him to come?” Megan asked, bringing them back on topic. Tim sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

“Yeah, I’ll ask.”

“What’s his name anyway?” Conner asked, frowning.

Tim smiled, “Jason. Jason Todd.”

* * *

“So, where is he?”

 Tim looked up from his phone, where Jason was nervously asking if his normal attire was fine, to which Tim replied it was. Conner was looking at him expectantly.

“He’s on his way. Just got a little side tracked.” Tim answered automatically, putting his phone away. It wasn’t long until the door to Megan’s house rang, and he went to answer.

“Sorry I’m late, babe, that shit head of a roommate of mine decided it would be funny to hide my English lit book, so we kinda got into a fight.”

Tim smiled, stepping to the side as Jason walked in. He heard Conner whistle as he eyes Jason’s bike, which was parked right next to his. Jason was in his normal clothing, his black leather jacket, jeans and boots. His hair was styled like it normally was, white streak over his forehead while the rest was pushed back. Tim was kind of glad he trusted his judgement.

“It’s no problem, did Roy put up a good fight?”

“Nope, beat the shit out of him until Kori broke us up.” Jason’s grin was feral, and Tim knew he shouldn’t think it was hot but he never really had good judgement.

Tim turned to his friends, all of them who were looking at the two, mouths open.

“Uh, guys? This is Jason. Jay, these are my friends.”

“Tim, I thought you said you were going out with a nerd,” Bart spoke up first. “He’s kinda hot for nerd.”

Jason blushed a bit, but hid it with a grin. “I know I am.”

Dick snorted, where he was still seated with Wally on his lap. “Yeah, would’ve never guessed right?”


End file.
